The dynamic events occurring within the Clinical Center's Medical Intensive Care Unit are monitored by a unique multiple-computer system. Capabilities of the system include online data acquisition and analysis, medical recordkeeping, tabular and graphical data displays, and feedback control, as required in support of patient care and research protocols. Elements include a minicomputer-based Patient Data Management Subsystem, a Software Development Subsystem and a Medical Mass Spectrometer Subsystem. The facility also contains a state-of-the-art catheterization laboratory that includes a flexible computerized Vascular Research Subsystem, with physiologic waveform processing features, and a high resolution x-ray system with digital subtraction angiography capability. Of primary interest is the utilization of the Medical Intensive Care Unit's computer systems in the study of the etiology and therapy of septic shock.